The Other Man
by JRS-0031
Summary: This is my 1st fic. It's a songfic about Davis breaking up with Davis and finding friendship with TK and maybe more. The song is written and preformed by Sloan. Don't say that the character are "out of character" its just how I them wanted in the story.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the character in this story, All I own is my user name. I also don't "the other man", which is owned by Sloan, written and sung by Sloan. All I own is the story.)  
  
The Other Man  
  
By: JRS_OO31  
  
  
  
Setting: Odaiba Junior High  
  
As TK walked down the hall, he saw Davis with Kari next the lockers kissing.  
  
"Man I wish that was me" TK though, he tried not look at them while walking to class. As he sat in his seat he kept think about that kiss and about how that could be him. As people looked at him, he looked fine on the outside. On the inside he was sad person full of hate & envy. At the of the day again he saw them kissing, but this day more passionately, TK didn't want to see anymore so he ran, he ran where he could get away from them and where he could let out all the sadness he had inside himself.  
  
You know he's not the one for you  
  
But that's no fault of mine  
  
He knows that I'm a friend of yours  
  
But doesn't know I've crossed the line  
  
I know you've got a man in the picture  
  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We regret  
  
Now I'm the other man  
  
No one's rooting for me  
  
if I'm the other man  
  
Nature will abhor me  
  
Setting: TK's House  
  
As, TK walked into his room after a day in the Digiworld. He spend countless hours fighting the Digimon Emperor and his controlled Digimon with his friends. He sat down on his bed think about Kari and how beautiful she looks. "If only I was the one getting that kiss from Kari from her beautiful lips" he though. To get these images out of his head, he went for a walk to see if he felt any better about what he saw and if he could get rid of the envy.  
  
You know I wanna keep my distance  
  
'Cause it's happenin' anyway  
  
He knows you're gonna drift apart  
  
And there's nothing he can say  
  
I know that he's a stand up guy  
  
But that's none of my concern  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
And it's my turn  
  
To be the other man  
  
No one sympathises  
  
When you're the other man  
  
Everyone despises.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Setting: Odaiba Junior High  
  
Walking down hall to class TK looked to the lockers, not to fine Davis kissing Kari, instead he found them fighting which ended by Kari slapping Davis and her running down the hall crying. "What happened between them" TK though, who then ran after Kari to fine out what happen between the two of them and how he could help her feel any better about what just happened between the two them. He was doing this because he was her friend, wasn't he?  
  
He's gonna find out that the rumours are true  
  
Though they are still unbeknownst to you  
  
He'll find out so I'll tell you because  
  
You gotta find out before he does  
  
I know you've got a man in the picture  
  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We regret  
  
1 Setting: Outside Odaiba Junior High  
  
As TK walked out the doors, he looked franticly for Kari, but couldn't find her. So finally he looked out towards the playground and saw her sitting next to a tree crying, she was crying like there was no tomorrow. "What's wrong Kari?" TK asked her, "It's Davis, TK" Kari answered back still crying, but less than she was before. "What did he do to you that made you cry like this" TK ask her "Last night when I was walking in the park……….. I saw him with another girl kissing" Kari said, not crying anymore. "So what did you do when you saw that Kari" TK asked her with a hint of anger in his voice. "I ran, TK I ran" Kari said in a very low voice " where did you run Kari" TK asked her, "I ran home into my room". TK looked at Kari for a moment, then told her "Let's go have a talk with Davis" with a lot of anger as her took Kari by the hand to the school, when just then the bell rang to end that period, which was the perfect time to talk to Davis.  
  
Now I'm the other man  
  
No one's rooting for me  
  
If I'm the other man  
  
Nature will abhor me  
  
Setting: Odaiba Junior High  
  
TK took Kari into their next class because he knew that things would get ugly " are you sure you don't want me to come TK" Kari asked him "I don't want you to what might happen if things get ugly" TK answered her in a calm voice. "Ok TK I trust your judgement I hope you don't hurt him to bad" Kari answered with a concerned look in her eyes. "Man even after he cheated on her, she still looks out for him" TK though "I will see later Kari" TK said to Kari as went to look for Davis. TK went down to the gym and found Davis taking to a few friend and decided to listen to what they have to say.  
  
2 Setting: The Gym  
  
"Man I found this beautiful girl last week and we went about twice and I think in love with her" Davis said with a smile on face. "So what did you do with that Kari chick, Davis" said one of the guys around " I plan to dump her after this in the lunch room, so that everyone can hear it because she always a nagging bitch" Davis very coldly. "Man he a such a bastard" TK said walking right towards Davis with his fists locked and ready to punch. "I can't wait until lunch until I…"Davis was cut when TK tapped him in the shoulder and when he turned around all Davis got was punch in the face by TK. "What did you do that for you moron" Davis said very angry at TK. "You jackass why could done that Kari" TK said to Davis a he punched him in the eye, which gave him a black eye right there and then. "If I ever see hurt Kari again you won't just end up with a black eye you jackass" TK said as he walked out of the gym leaving Davis holding his eye.  
  
2.1 Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
No one sympathises  
  
When you're the other man  
  
Everyone despises  
  
Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
3 Setting: The End of the Day (outside Odaiba Junior High)  
  
" So what did you in that Gym to Davis" Kari asked TK with a tone of worry in her voice. "All I did was give him a warring" TK said with a smile on his face " what kind of warring TK" Kari asked. "All I told him was that if you ever did such a thing to you again then where will be consequences towards him" TK said, but he left out the punch because Kari might worry to much. "Oh ok" Kari said cheerfully, "I wonder if I should ask her now" TK thought in his mind "Yeah I should" TK thought again. "Kari I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Friday night?" TK asked ever "hopeful" she would say yes. "I would love to, is 7:00 ok with you TK" Kari said, "Yeah it is" TK said with a starry look in his eyes as he walked Kari home.  
  
The End  
  
The Whole Song:  
  
"The Other Man "  
  
By: Sloan  
  
You know he's not the one for you  
  
But that's no fault of mine  
  
He knows that I'm a friend of yours  
  
But doesn't know I've crossed the line  
  
I know you've got a man in the picture  
  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We regret  
  
Now I'm the other man  
  
No one's rooting for me  
  
If I'm the other man  
  
Nature will abhor me  
  
You know I wanna keep my distance  
  
'Cause it's happenin' anyway  
  
He knows you're gonna drift apart  
  
And there's nothing he can say  
  
I know that he's a stand up guy  
  
But that's none of my concern  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
And it's my turn  
  
To be the other man  
  
No one sympathises  
  
When you're the other man  
  
Everyone despises  
  
He's gonna find out that the rumours are true  
  
Though they are still unbeknownst to you  
  
He'll find out so I'll tell you because  
  
You gotta find out before he does  
  
I know you've got a man in the picture  
  
But it hasn't stopped me yet  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We regret  
  
Now I'm the other man  
  
No one's rooting for me  
  
If I'm the other man  
  
Nature will abhor me  
  
3.1 Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
No one sympathises  
  
When you're the other man  
  
Everyone despises  
  
Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
We've all been in one situation or another  
  
  
  
Endnotes:  
  
So how was my 1st fic ever?, Sorry to Davis and DaiKari fans I just prefer TaKari I hope you understand. So R&R and please remember this is my first fic, so no Flames please!.  
  
P.S-Sorry about the spelling, its not my strong point at school.  
  
P.S.S-Do you know the MuffinMan? (People should know this if they watched Shrek.  
  
It's the part with the Gingerbread Man Talking to Lord Farquaard)  
  
Peace Out!  
  
JR$_OO31 


End file.
